Ritsuka and Soubi are emo in dis
by Thatsfinewithme
Summary: Repost of my old story. Ritsuka's mom abuses him so he runs away to live with Soubi, but who are the mysterious figures watching their every move and what do they want with Ritsuka? WARNING: Cutting. Rating may go up.


A.N: HAI BITCHEZ LOL. OK U SEEM 2 NOT LIKE MY FICS N I DONT KNOW HAT I'M DOING WRONG BUT DON'T FLAME OK GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM OR

i dont own Loveless, any of the bands I mention, t or MCR but they rock lol

One day Ritsuka was slitting his wrists. He was so fucking depressed!1 All day that fucking poser Yuiko wouldn't leave him alone. Also his Mom abused him in a really scary way and she was a emo poser. She hadn't even heard of MCR! Ritska was wearing a black top with MCR in blood red. He wore sexah skinny jeans (He's 16 in dis so I'm not a pedo OK !1!) and emo converse with pictures of Gerard Way on dem. He was in his room slitting his wrists and writing some deep poetry that revealed the darknes and angst of his black soul:

_Here I sit, crimson regret on my wrists,_

_My lips are touched with death's cold kiss_

_D rkness is apon me so i will slit my wrists_

_I drag in down my wrist to feel the death of bliss_

_Crimson tears fall from my eyes_

_I sit in angst I want to die_

_And idi ont I might just cry_

_I will say to life "goodbye2_

_Yuiko wont leave me alonea_

_My joy is far aay from home_

_My mom is mean she thinks Im some kinda clone_

_snd my life is depressing liike a no-fun zone._

(A.n: Thx to Jade my bff 4 helping me write this. You RAWK!111111") Suddenly the balcomy doors burst open and someone walked in. (Soubi's emo in this too.0 It was Soubi!1 He had changed quite alot. He had died his hair black with red streaks and wore a Good Charlotte T-shirt with skinny jeans and vans. He had scars across his wrists. He was so fucken depressed now. It turns out that Kio was a vampire and he commited suicide by slitting his wrists and that was why Soubi is emo, so don't flame me saying "Soibi's not emo" because he is in dis and Ritsukais amo anyway!

A.N: Good reviews please! I hope you like it and I'll update after my exams!

A.N: Olay, I don't understad. I'm trying my hardest but You're just being mean. I slit mah wrisys thanks to you guys! I wish you would help me cos I am trying my hardest and really want to improve. And btw JADE WROTE DA POEM NUT ME! I JUST HELPED AND I THINK IT IS GOOD ANYWAY BUT I AM REALLY PISSED OFF!111

i dont own Loveless, any of the bands I mention, t or MCR but they rock lol

"Soubi?" Ritsuka looked up with a depressed flawless face. He put his pen down.

"Ritsuka?" said Soubi.

Ritska looked at Soubi in a angry way. His eyes are red in dis since he became a vampire. They were about to kiss but then...the door burst open and Ritsukas Mom stood there. She abuses Rirsuka, remember? So THAT IS WHY HE IS EMO1€! DONT. SAY, HE. IS. NOT. IT WILL PISS ME OFF!1 She looked at Ritsuka and Soubi really evily in a angry way. She was wearing a MCR shirt, eventhough she had not actually heard of them. She knew rhat Ritsuka was a REAL emo and not a poser so she just tried to like what he did, pretending to of heard of them. She had black baggy pants cos she didn't knoe that emos wore skinny jeans and pink converse cos she is realy a prep lol...SHE HAD A KNIFE IN HER HAND! It was dripping with ketchp. She pretended it was blood from her wrists but she didn't really cut her wrists. Ritsuka and Soubi just glared at her angrily because she was such a fucken poser!

"YOU ARE NOT MY RITSUKA!" she scraemed statistically.

She was holding the knife and...SHE STARTED COMING! Scary music came on. Ritsuka was scared and then...Soubi broke the knife with his vampire powers!

"Lets go Ritsuka!" he sais in a deep sexy voice and they both jumped seductively out. Soubi had big vampire wings so Ritsuka went on his back.

"Hold on tight Ritsuka!" said Soubi ina emo voice. They went to Soubi's house. Kio's blood was all over the walls cos he slit his wrists with a STEAK. (a.n: See? That kills vampires.) The steak was lying on da ground. Ritsuka was scared.

"Don't be scared Ritsuka" said Soubi who knew (a.n: he's a vampote, rememebre? He can read minds.)

He layed Ritsuka diwn on da bed and then...they had seckz lol XD. (an.: Remeber that Ritsuka is 16 in this so it is OK PPL!") Ritsuka was moaning sexily in a emo way and then...two people burst through the window. It smashed and glass went everywhere. It was really scary. It was a boy and a girl. They both had pale ghostly flawless skin and piercing blue eyes like crystle orbs. They had black emo hair. The girl's was long with a fringe and the boys had that emo stuff on it (OMg i liek haff that lol. So kewl! Be jealous! lol XD) The scars on their wrists was a clue to their tragic past. The boy wore a BC13 top and the girls had AFI cos dey r da smex lol XD! I LOVE YOU DAVEY BUT NOT AS MUCH AS JAKE YOU ARE MY LIFE! FUCKING MARRY ME! Marries Jake. The buy and girl had skinnies cos they werent posers and checked black and white convetse.

"WE ARE..." THEY said, "SOULESS!"

A.n: NO SLAMES!

A.N: Here is da next chapter. **BTW I AM NOT A POSER I AM 100% ME AND IF YOU FLAME THAT MAKES U A POSER ANYWAY!1**

i dont own Loveless, any of the bands I mention, t or MCR but they rock lol

**Jade+Chrissy:** OMFG! HI FRANKI LOL XD

sOULESS WERE STILL IN DA ROOM.

Ritsuka was scared cos Souless were known as the most powerfuk team in the World and no one had ever defeated them b4.

"Ritsuka! Leave now!" gasped Soubi, all protective. "It's too dangerous!"

But the battle had already started. They appeared in a red sea on two tall skinny rocks.

"Lightening!" yelled the girl and Ritsuka screamed all angsty as he got struck by lightening.

"OMFG NOOOOO YELLED SOUBI AS HE STARTED TO FIGHT THE BOY AND GIRL." He got out his kung fu sword and cut their wrists so they started bleeding in a emo way. The girl is called Haley btw (A.N: Liek Haley Williams LOL SHE FUCKING ROCKS!111) The boy was called Jake after my bf. (OMG I FOUND OUT HIS PHONE NUMBER AND TWO OF HIS ADDRESSES! **Jade:** OMG BACK OFF JAKE IS MINE! **Chrissy: **No way! He's ttly mine! LOL ***all fight over Jake* lol XD**

**Me:** We shouldn't be fighting. We can all have him 2gether LOL.

**Jade:** GROUP RAPE LOL!

*go to find Jake n his gf* *murder his gf*

**Sam:** Wtf people?)

Ritsuka was dying. He

A.N: Here is da next chapter.

**OKAY BITCHES LOL I THINK DA ONLY REASON THAT U FLAME IS BECAUSE UR JEALOUS POSERS. LET ME GESS? DUNT UR MOMMY LET U HAVE EMO HAIR OR PEERCINGS? HAHAHAHA.**

**I'M LEARNIN GUITARE NOW SO I WILL PLAY LIEK JAKE OF AFI SO I'LL BE PRACTISIN SO EXPECT LESS PDATES BITCHEZ!**

i dont own Loveless, any of the bands I mention, t or MCR but they rock lol

Ritsuka was dying so Soubi layed Ritsuka down on da bed. Ritsuka was wearing a Aiden band shirt (a.n: I just discovered dem. THEY FUCKING ROCK!1111LOL) with sexah (a.n: dat is a proper word! I looked it up so der!) skinny jeans with awesome converse. Sobi was just wearing the same but with lack skinny jeans and a MCR top. He looked at Ritsuka all worroed and everything with angsty red eyes. He looked exactly like Gerard way. XD

"Omfg" dont dye Ritsuka said Soubi but Risuka's arms were bleeding in a cool emo way.

Souless laughed sadisticaly then disappeared in a evil way. Soubi glared in a angrily. (a.n: I'm getting writters block lol. Jade u take over.)

HI I WRITE IN CAPITAL LETTERS BECAUSE IT MAKES IT STAND OUT LOL. the next day rITSUKA WAS OKAY AGAIN SO HE WENT 2 SCHOOL LOL.

YUIKO: HI RITSUKA LOL.

SHE IS A POSER, REMEMBER?

RITSUKA: FUCK OFF! *STICKS UP MIDDLE FINGER*

YUIKO STARTED TO CRY BECAUSE SHE LOVED RITSUKA BECAUSE HE WAS SO HAWT AND ANGSTY. (A.N: BOYZ WITH MAKE-UP ROAWK!1 **FRANKI:** ESPECIALLY JAKE LOL! **ME:** *FANGIRL SCREAM* XD) BTW HAVE YOU EMO PPL OUT THERE SEEN WILL FROM AIDEN. **HE'S SMEXY TOO! **XDXDXD JAKE N WILLIAM 4 LYF!

RITSKUKA RAN INSIDE, CUTTING HIS WRISTS. YUIKO HADN'T EVEN HEARD OF MCR.

YAMO: RITSUKA! WHAT'S WRONG?

HE WAS A POSER 2. HE HADN'T HEARD OF MCR EITHER! YAMO IS DA ONE WHO LOVES YUIKO, REMEMBER? RITSUKA MISSED SOUBI. HE THOUGHT HE WOULD CALL HIM BUT SOUBI WOULDN'T ANSWER THE PHONE. RITSUKA IS WORRIED. (A.N: FRANKI U CAN TAKE OVER LOL COS IT'S UR STORY AND IT'S NOT FAIR XOXOXOX)

Ritsuka was kutting his wrists because he was worried. then the phone was ringing. Ritsuka answered angrily.

"Soubi wtf have u been?"

"Ritsuka I'm sorry!" Soubi gasped sadly. "...**Souless have me captabe!11**

A.N: Here is da next chapter.

**OKAY I APPRECIATE DAT SOME OF U R GIVING CONSTRUCTIVE SRITISISM BUT U DON'T HAVE 2 B SO MEAN! I WRITE LIEK DIS BECAUSE IT'S COOLER, LIKE ME AND MY FRIEND'S LANGUAGE SO DEEL WIFF IT!1**

**IF U FLAME THAT MEANS UR HOMOPHOBIC AND HATE EMOS!11**

i dont own Loveless, any of the bands I mention, t or MCR but they rock lol

"Soubi wtf have u been?"

"Ritsuka I'm sorry!" Soubi gasped sadly. "...**Souless have me captabe!11**

**Rits**uka crept in 2 da lair. He was scared cos Ritsuka is so cute in the anime! lol XD Pinches Ritsuka's cheek like AWEH lol. He was all hot and angsty in dis because he is 16, remember? Solesses lair was really cool (a.n: they are based on me and Sam lol. SAM UR DA BEST BF EVA! UR SO SEXY I FUKKEN LOVE YOU!11) tHEIR LAIR WAS LIKE A HAUNTED MANSION BUT WITH LOTS OF SMEXY Emo band posters and one of my other bf, Jake looking all hot and smexy! XD Ritsuka was wearing a Aien top (AIDEN 4 LYF!( with a checked belt, hawt skinny jeans and AFI converse. He was kuttin his wrists. He went into a room and...Soubi was making out with Haley and Jake a;; hot and sexah XD!111

"Soubi!" gasped Ritsuka, cutting deeper on his wrist. "How fucking could u?"

"Ritsuka! No!" gasped Soubi in a depressed voice. "It's not what it fucking looks like but Ritsuka knew what he had seen."Ritsuka! said Haley "Listen 2 Soubi he is tellin da truth!"

"Really?" said Ritsuka in a angry way.

"Ya," said Jake in a deep sexy voice, kinda like Jade Puget when he's talking. "We hypnotised him 2 make out wiff us LOL." He laughed evily.

Ritsuka's red eyes glowed (a.n: 4 those who forgot he's a vampoye he can do dat! And does it really matter that da story isn't about that? NO I DONT THINK SO!) They were the same color as the crimson regret on his wrists.

"Why?" demanded Ritsuka coldly.

"It's not out fault!" wept Haley suicidally, starting to cut her wrists. "We were hypnotised by da evilest vampires of all n we can't defeat dem!" T-T

"O.O Wat do you mean?" glared Ritsuka.

"We'll sjow you " said Haley and her and Jake lead them to the crystle ball.

They looked inside worridly. It showed the evil vampires at their lair. They were called Goodless (because they're evil so dis does make sense! Chrissy sais

d so!) Ritsukajust looekd at them angrily because he could already tell that they were HUGE POSERS.

**Jade:** Hi Franki lol. What did I miss?

**Me:** READZ IT! LOL U **ROCK** GIRL! (see i spelt that right. are you happy? Stupid flamers!)

(I don't own the lyrics 2 dis song.)

_I heard a Frankenwiff just a look_

_they shook and heavens bowed b4 himstein _

_Simply a look van break ur heart_

_Da stars that pierced the sky he left them all behind_

_and how his children cried_

_he left dem all behindlives there_

Anyway Hugeless were such posers1€ They wore homemade MCR tops but they were homemade and they hadn't actually heard of MCR so insted it said MGR lol. They were a man and a woman. The woman had long black hair and a pink flowey skirt (CHRISSY :( THROS URTS OUT GURtHE GUY HAD BAGGY PANTS THAT REAL EMOS WOULD NEVER REAM OF WEARING nad my fingers hurt lol so Jade u can take over! Hehehe

DEN (REMEMBER THE CAPITALS?) RITSUKA LOOKED CLOSELY AT DEM. HE LOOKED AT WHO THE WOMAN WAS AND HE GASPED...IT WAS HIS MOM! (A.N: SHE'S LESS INSANE IN DIS )

**DON'T FLAME FRANKI'S STORY IT'S GOOD HAHA LIKE U POSERS COULD DO BETTER!**

**KTHXBAI**


End file.
